


The Year That Someone Told Me Courage Doesn’t Come From The Mind; But From The Soul.

by Itch



Series: Yellow; Black; Blue; Bronze. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor!Charlie, Gryffindor!Michael, Hufflepuff!Gabriel, Hufflepuff!Garth, M/M, Muggle!Dean, Muggle!John, Ravenclaw!Kevin, Ravenclaw!Raphael, Ravenclaw!Sam, Slow Burn, Slytherin!Balthazar, Slytherin!Jo, Slytherin!Lucifer, gryffindor!ash, half blood Sam, pure blood Gabriel, slow burn to end aLL DAMN SLOW BURNS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is a half-blood raised muggle who meets over excited Gabriel Novak during his trip to Diagon Alley. Gabriel Novak is a pure-blood wizard who just wants to prank his older siblings and play Quidditch. Or maybe open his own version of Honeydukes.<br/>When Gabriel takes a shine to Sam, Sam isn’t sure whether he’s supposed to be glad or not. He is however glad when Gabriel provides him with much needed insight into the wizarding world, taking his hand in his and leading him step by step onto the Hogwarts Express and into the castle.<br/>Sam never expected to be a wizard.<br/>Sam also never expected to fall in love with one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam Winchester was, apparently, a wizard.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kibbers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbers/gifts).



> SO. WELCOME TO ITCH'S 8 PART MULTI-CHAPTER EPIC THAT IS A HARRY POTTER AU FOR SABRIEL. PLEASE, PLEASE ENJOY YOUR STAY. :)

When the letter arrived, Sam was shocked. There was no other emotion that an 11 year old boy could be feeling at that very moment. Although, he wasn’t sure what he was more shocked by to be honest. The fact _Dean,_ his older brother who was infinitely better at nearly _everything_ hadn’t gotten a letter when he was 11 or the way it had arrived at seven in the morning via a fat tawny owl. Or maybe, it was the contents of the letter that made the boy stop swinging his legs as he sat alone at the kitchen table. But as Sam stared at the parchment in his hand, the red seal with the letter _H_ stamped in the centre between his thumb and forefinger, he couldn’t deny the reality of the situation.

 

_Sam Winchester was, apparently, a wizard._

 

He read the letter. Then _reread_ the letter. And then he put the letter down, and stared at the owl that’d delivered the news for a while. It hooted at him quietly, feathers puffing up a little as if it was asking him for a reward for the delivery.

 “Well then.” he whispered to it. The owl pecked at the corner of his toast a few times giving its head a small shake, trying to dislodge some of it. Sam broke off a piece of the crust, feeding it to the messenger owl who ruffled his feathers up again before swooping back out the open window, sending loose crumbs tumbling off his plate and across the table. Sam looked back at the open letter again, before picking it up, jamming the wax seal he’d peeled off into the pocket of his dressing gown. “Dean? Dad?” he called, running out the kitchen and up the stairs, knocking on Dean’s bedroom door.

 

 “What d'you wan' Sammy?” Dean grumbled, opening the door, hand under his shirt as he scratched his chest. Sam held the letter from Hogwarts out proudly. Dean took the letter, staring at it blearily.

 “Go show Dad.” he handed the letter back to Sam, closing his door. Okay, so maybe 7:15am was a little early to be waking Dean and expecting him to be any form of coherent. Sam nodded, bounding back down the stairs to the garage, waving the letter at John, who was already awake and elbow deep in a car engine.

 “Dad! Dad!” John turned, looking down at his youngest son. 

 “Yes Sam?” Sam held up the letter, and John took it, reading it through, oil from his fingers smudging onto it. It brought him back memories of Mary telling him all sorts of stories about the wizarding world she’d been part of. He knew there would be a chance of his sons being wizards, but seeing as Dean wasn’t one, he hasn’t expected Sam to be one either. Clearly he was wrong. He smiled at his son before ruffling his hair. “Woah, you’re a wizard huh? Guess I’ma have to take you up London aren’t I to get you all your… wizarding… stuff.” Sam nodded, hand slipping into his pocket and tightening around the wax seal that flexed in his grip. More letters arrived soon after, giving them details of a book list, and  _where_ to go. Sam guessed they knew his Dad didn't know where to buy wizard books, though Sam thought his Dad knew everything.

Sam retold Dean later, who read the letter properly. He beamed, grabbing Sam and pressing a noogie into Sam’s hair, much to to the eleven year old’s disgust. Sam protested loudly in the form of kicking Dean in the shins, toppling them both to the floor. John sipped from his coffee mug, and he did have to admit that whilst he wasn’t too keen on the idea of sending Sam so far away, he could look after himself, that much was proven by his and Dean’s wrestling.

 

~**~

 

Two weeks later Sam and John stood outside the battered door to the Leaky Cauldron. John handed Sam £50 which the 11 year old shoved into his pocket straight away.

 “Listen, if I could come through there with you, I would, but…” John trailed off as he stared at the battered door to the Leaky Cauldron. “All this magic stuff reminds me a lot of your mother. I don’t think I can…” Sam nodded a little, patting his father’s hand where it rested on his shoulder. He understood, more than most kids his age would. His father missed his mother a lot. He’d seen him a few times, gazing wistfully at the black and white photographs of her on the mantlepiece, and at the one resting on his bedside table.

 “I’ll be okay Dad, I’m sure there are other kids like me.” he smiled reassuring at John, who smiled back.

 “Okay, you got your phone on you right?” Sam nodded. “Good. Call me when you’re done, I’ll come get you in the Impala, seeing as you’re going to have a lot of things.” and with that, John left. Sam stared at the door to the pub, the black paint peeling off the door and the doorknob looking suspiciously like someone had made a valid attempt to shine it recently. He stepped forward, pushing the door open, entering the small bar.

 

Funnily enough the bar was nearly empty, just a couple of men sat at the bar talking quietly to one another. The barman looked up from drying a glass to spot Sam, and he smiled warmly at him. Sam swallowed in fear but flexed his hands a little, standing up a little straighter. He could do this.

 “You alrigh’ kid?” Sam nodded before pulling the supplies list from his pocket.

 “My name’s Sam Winchester… ‘m a wizard… the letter said to come here…” he held the paper out and the barman came over. He had a worn face with many wrinkles on, but he wasn’t frightening. In fact the wrinkles made him seem even nicer and his blue eyes twinkled down at Sam over his wire glasses that seemed impossibly perched on the end of his crooked nose. He took the letter, reading it through before ruffling Sam’s hair.

 “Came to the right place Sam. My name’s Tom. Diagon Alley’s out back - tht’s, I’ll show you in a second. You want a drink?” Sam thought about it for a second. He was thirsty, but he needed to keep all his money for his school supplies. As he opened his mouth to say no, the barman patted his shoulder. “On the house. C’mon.” Sam nodded numbly, not knowing what the phase 'on the house' meant although he guessed it meant free. He followed the man to the bar and climbed up onto a bar stool to sit beside another man.

 

This other man looked distinctly more tired than the barman, curling salt and pepper hair on his head with matching scruff across his cheeks and jawline. He was holding a beer bottle, a cloak draped over his left forearm. Sam looked at the man as he was waiting for the juice to be passed to him, examining the neat and short wand that was resting on the bar beside him. Tired Man looked at Sam with a smile and nudged the wand towards him a little, an offer for him to look and pick it up.

 “First year huh?” his voice was soft, though there was a definite tinge to the voice, as if it’d been rubbed the wrong way by alcohol and shouting for many years. The edge was there, but it wasn't unpleasant, and it made Sam feel more comfortable in his presence. Sam nodded again, something he was making a habit of in a world where he was too shy for words. Taking up the nudged invitation, he picked up the wand, dropping it again instantly as a sudden warmth flowed through his arm and into his chest. Tired Man chuckled softly and took the wand back, waving it slightly to make it spew small green sparks that pittled out at they landed on the sticky bar. “That’ll happen. Trust me, it feels weird for a while but soon enough you won’t be without the feeling.” Tom nodded, sliding a small glass over to Sam, who thanked him quietly.

 “Say Chuck,” ah, Tired Man has a name, “isn’t your boy out back? He’s starting this year too right?” Chuck nodded, swigging his beer.

 “All of them are out back 'cept the two youngest - Gabriel’s the one starting this year.” he finished the drink and handed Tom back the bottle. “Michael’s about to go into his seventh year, Raphael her fifth, Lucifer the third and Gabriel year one. Cas and Alfie doesn’t start till next year.” Sam’s jaw dropped open at the sound of so many names. That explains the shouting.

 “My- my brother’s not a wizard.” he said, sipping his own drink. “His name’s Dean. He likes to help Dad fix cars.” Chuck smiled down at him, about to open his mouth to speak again when  a small golden haired boy came running in, purple cloak flowing behind him.


	2. And Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Gabriel for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note to say RIP Alan Rickman 1946-2016; the Slytherin's were lucky to have you as a Head of House.   
> ~*~wands up~*~

 “Dad! Dad look I went into Madam Malkin’s and I got my school cloaks, and she said I looked really handsome and then she gave me a lollipop and then we went in Flourish and Blotts and Lucifer tried to hit me with the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them but I ducked it and Michael told him off and then they started shouting so I left because I don’t like it when they fight because Michael usually hits Luci who hits back and they both hit when I try and stop ‘em and who are you?” the golden haired boy turned to Sam after rambling at his father so fast that Sam wasn’t sure if Chuck even heard him. Looking up at Chuck, Sam saw a flicker of… something go across his face. Sadness? Amusement? It was only there for a second though, before gone. Sam then looked back to the other boy and blinked at him for a second, letting the words sink in before he realised he’d been asked a question. 

 “I’m - I’m Sam Winchester. I’m a wizard and-”

 “Oh cool you’re a wizard too? I’m Gabriel, this is my Dad! My dad’s a wizard too like me and my brother Lucifer and my brother Michael and my sister Anna and my  _ other  _ brother Castiel isn’t a wizard yet but Dad says he’ll get a letter next year and so will Samandriel though we call him Alfie because Samandriel is a long name.” Gabriel was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he spoke, smile wide and bright. Sam could barely keep up with him as he spoke, catching a few names but other than that? He was completely lost.

 

Chuck looked from Gabriel’s face where his expression was screaming  _ COME ON SPEAK BACK COME ON _ and Sam’s which was practically a cloud of  _????????  _ and he took pity on the brunet. 

 “Hey, Gabriel, why don’t you-”

 “Have you been into Diagon Alley yet there’s tons of cool shops and you can get a wand and that reminds me… Daaaaaaaaaaaaad.” he spun on his heel and thunked his chin down on Chuck’s arm, batting his eyelashes up at him. “Luci says that he won’t give me the money for a wand because it’s his money and he wouldn’t listen to me when I said I didn’t have any and a wand is reallyreallyreally important…” he trailed off and Chuck just closed his eyes for a few a seconds, taking in a deep breath.  _ Which one of his other sons let Gabriel into the fucking Sugarplum’s Sweets.  _

 “Tell Lucifer he’s to come see me. And here, take my Gringotts key.” he pressed the wrought iron key into Gabriel’s palm, the eleven year old staring at it like it was made of gold. 

“You’re the  _ best. _ ” he whispered, not taking his eyes off the key in his palm. Chuck immediately regretted the choice. He looked up at Sam who was still staring at them both, confusion etched on to his face as clear as day before he looked back at Gabriel, with an idea. 

 “Hey, Gabe?” Gabriel looked back up at him again, mouth hanging open. “Close that, you’ll let in the flies.” he pressed his thumb to Gabriel’s chin, closing his son’s mouth before continuing. “Would you mind taking Sam around? See, he’s new to Hogwarts like you but he’s not got a wizard brother to show him around, so it’d be-”

 

 “Come on Sam let’s go trust me we’ll make this fun I’m good at fun, Luci’s taught me all the good tricks you just watch. Hey we can go find Michael and pull a prank!” he grabbed Sam’s hand, literally dragging him off the stool he was on so fast Sam nearly fell onto the floor, barely able to keep up with the taller boy. “Bye Dad bye Tom be back later!” he shouted, kicking open the back door before walking face first into the brick wall. Sam blinked, a concerned look on his face. Was he  _ mad.  _ “Wait Dad come open the wall please I can’t do it ‘cause Luci’s an ass- I mean a meaner.” A gruff laugh from inside the pub lead to Chuck coming out, wand in hand. Sam was just stood there with wide eyes at the amount of things happening all at once. Flourish and Blotts? Madam Malkins? So many names? Open the wall? Walls don’t open? That’s for doors? Chuck gave Sam an apologetic look before tapping on the wall, on specific bricks, causing the entire wall to shudder and Sam stumbled backwards in fear. That was not a logical thing for a wall to be doing. 

 

The wall opened to reveal a busy street full of men and women in cloaks and pointed hats, chatter rising around them like a cloud. 

 “Welcome to Diagon Alley, Sam.” Sam heard - no, thought he heard Chuck say, before Gabriel’s hand was around his again and he was being dragged into the crowd. 

 “Gabriel where are we going?” he finally said, legs catching up to the rest of him as he followed Gabriel through the crowd. He was no longer being dragged and his hand had been dropped in favour for a lollipop he’d pulled from his sleeve.

 “Gringotts. S’a a bank. Keep all the money in it.” he wiggled the key at Sam before squinting. “Oh wait, you don’t have any wizard brothers do you.” he said, more of a statement than a question. Sam shook his head. 

 “No, Dean’s not a wizard. He’s my older brother though! Fixes cars with my Dad sometimes.” Gabriel nodded, mouth now occupied by the oversized rainbow coloured sweet. He looked around the streets, dodging past other wizards and witches with their parents. The street smelt, as odd as it sounded, like magic. Like there was a permanent aura of magic hovering around in the air, and it amazed him in such a way he stumbled over the cobblestones, ending up headbutting another wizard. “I’m-”

 “Hey woah Sam you okay there buddy?” Gabriel’s hand grabbed the back of Sam’s t-shirt, yanking him back up onto his feet as the other wizard brushed off his robe. 

 “I’m - yeah, I’m fine, sorry about that.” Sam looked up at the wizard he’d tripped into who just patted him on the head, adding to Sam’s confusion. Why was he being patted. Does he mind. 

 “No worries kid, just watch where you’re going okay?” Sam nodded, tongue trapped between his teeth, poking out of his mouth slightly as he tried to get his head around all the new things happening today. Gabriel let go of his shirt and patted him on the shoulder. 

 “Sam? Y’alright?” Sam turned back to him now the wizard was leaving and he tried a small smile. 

 “Yeah - yeah I’m fine.” 

 

Gringotts, as it turns out, was bloody huge. Sam hadn’t seen a building that large in his life. Well, maybe only once, but that was on the school trip into Central London and  _ nothing  _ is bigger than The Shard. Not even Dean’s ego. But Gringotts was a different scale of big. Sure it was tall, but it was wide too, and there were intricate carvings of… everything around it. Sam couldn’t tell what one thing was and what something certainly wasn’t. Gabriel stretched his hand out at Sam, wiggling his fingers in encouragement. Sam took his hand and gave it a small squeeze as they entered the building together, Sam sticking close to Gabriel’s side. 

 

Gabriel led them up to a counter and he stood on tiptoes, arm stretching up and he thumped the key down onto the marble desk, the loud _clacking_ noise of the key making Sam jump. 

 “Wanna open the vault please.” he called up, other hand joining his right on the desk so the goblin could see that he was there. A wooden creak made Sam look up and he spotted a… thing? a thing, looking down at them. 

 “What’s the number?”

 “209.” Gabriel answered, confidence shining through in his voice and Sam looked at him. Vault? 

 “And you? Are you looking to open yours?” the goblin turned to Sam who cleared his throat. 

 “I don’t - don’t have one Sir.” he chewed on his lip, shrinking under the gaze of both the goblin and Gabriel. The goblin picked up a heavy book, letting it thud down nearly on top of Gabriel’s fingers. 

 “Name?”

 “S-Sam. Sam Winchester.” the goblin turned pages, getting near the end of the book before he raised an eyebrow. 

 “Mother’s name Mary?” Sam’s jaw dropped. 

 “Yeah?” The goblin hummed, closing the book and rummaging around behind his desk so that all the two boys could hear was the clattering of metal against more metal before a key was dangled down over the edge of the desk. 

 “Mary Winchester is on our records - but she’s deceased. The vault now belongs to you.” The key was dropped into Sam’s hand and he stared at it, the small key that now, apparently, belonged to him. 

 “Can I - can I open it?”

 “Once Mr Novak is finished, yes.”

 

Gabriel didn’t need much from the family vault, he was in and out in a flash, shoving a few handfuls of golden coins into the pockets of his cloak. He’d told Sam all about the things he’d already gotten for school like the books, cloaks and potions ingredients, all he needed now was a wand. “And a pet! Dad said I could have his old owl but I like cats more.” he said as the cart pulled up outside Sam’s vault, both of them clambering out. Sam handed the key back to the goblin, who they now knew was called Gelior. Gelior opened the door, and Sam thought he was going to faint. 

 

The room was glittering with gold and silver, with bronze littering the floor. Gabriel looked stunned too, but he dragged Sam into the room anyway, hand around his wrist. Sam bent down and picked up a bronze coin, turning it over in his fingers, staring at it. There was no picture of the queen on it, in fact it was completely different to anything he’d ever seen in his lifetime. 

 “What’s…”

 “Oh, you don’t know wizard money. Right.” Gabriel pointed to the bronze coin that Sam was holding. “Tha’s a knut, they’re the smallest.” he nudged a silver one with his foot as he picked up a gold one. “Silver ones are sickles, and the gold ones are galleons.”

 “Knut, sickle, galleon. Right.” Sam picked up one of each, staring at them. 

 “And then, right, there are 29 knuts to a sickle, and 17 sickles in a galleon.” he explained, Sam nodding again. 

 “29 knuts to a sickle, 17 sickles to a galleon. Sweet. How much am I gonna-” he was cut off again by Gabriel rambling on about costs of things, leaving Sam to pick up coins as fast as he could in correspondence to the numbers being said. Wand - 7 galleons - ‘and it’s the most important thing, we’ll go to Ollivander’s right after here’ - books between 1 and 3 galleons, potions ingredients, robes, and a pet. 

 

 “Do I  _ need  _ a pet?” Sam asked Gabriel as they left Gringott’s, the key tucked away safely alongside the astonishing amount of money he had. 

 “Of  _ course  _ you do.” Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand again as they walked, leading him to the left hand side of the street. “You should get an owl. Trust me.” Sam nodded a little as he followed Gabriel through a door, bell tinkling above it. 

 

The shop smelt musty and warm, dust floating and becoming visible in the sunlight as he looked around at the shelves upon shelves that surrounded them, long thin boxes filling each shelf. Nothing else, just long and thin boxes. A shuffle from behind the counter drew the boys’ attention and they looked at the wizened old man behind the glass counter. His blue eyes were soft, and there was a certain grace about him that made him feel calm there with him.

 “Ah first year. You have come for your wands, I presume?” Gabriel bobbed his head, tongue poking out a little. 

 “Uh huh. My brother Lucifer tol’ me ‘bout you, you’re Mr Ollivander, aren’t you.” he stepped a little closer to the counter as the old man began to remove a box from the shelf. 

 “I am indeed young man. Now… wands.”

 

It took nearly 45 minutes to find a wand for Gabriel. Most of them were too violent, or too stubborn according to Ollivander, and none of which were just right. That was until, he handed over a dogwood wand, with phoenix feather core. It was only 10 and a ¼ inches, but it was perfect for Gabriel and he couldn’t have been happier handing over his 7 galleons. 

 “Dogwood suits you young Master Novak.” Gabriel looked up at Ollivander, eyebrow raising towards his hairline in a quizzical expression Sam thought belonged on a person a lot older than him. 

 “Yeah? Why’s that?”

 “Well… matching a  dogwood wand with its ideal owner is always entertaining if you ask my opinion. Dogwood wands are quirky and they’re mischievous; they have playful natures and insist upon partners who can provide them with scope for excitement and fun. From what I’ve heard about you from all your older siblings, and your father-”

 “Dad? You talk to my Dad?”

 “Yes young Master Novak, your father and I are good friends. Now, it would be quite wrong, however, to say that dogwood wands are not capable of serious magic when called upon to do so; they have been known to perform outstanding spells under difficult conditions - I remember one lad with a dogwood wand who performed one of the greatest Patronus spells I have ever had the fortune of seeing in my life...  and when paired with a suitably clever and ingenious witch or wizard, can produce dazzling enchantments. An interesting foible of many dogwood wands is that they refuse to perform non-verbal spells and they are often rather noisy.”

 “Micha calls me noisy.” Gabriel mumbled, feet shifting on the dusty floor as he listened to Ollivander talk, and Sam found himself staring at the old man recounting knowledge like it was something simple that everyone should know. The wood a wand was made of made that of a difference?

 

Ollivander got Sam on the first try. The instant the long and elegant pear wood wand slipped into his hand Sam knew it was his. The buzz he’d felt when he’d touched Chuck’s was there, but at the same time it wasn’t as hot or violent. It felt like him.

 “Pear wood, young Master…”

 “Winchester.” Sam filled in on the silence and Ollivander gave him a polite nod. “Sam.”

 “Well, young Master Sam, pear  wood produces wands of splendid magical powers, which give of their best in the hands of the warm-hearted, the generous and the wise.” Sam held onto the wand with both hands as he listened intently.  _ Warm-hearted? Wise?  _ Dean had always good him a smartass, but was that the same as wise? “Possessors of pear wands are, in my experience, usually popular and well-respected. I do not know of a single instance where a pear wand has been discovered in the possession of a Dark witch or wizard.” That made Sam brighten slightly. Never? He’d heard whispers and rumours as they’d walked through Diagon Alley, something about trials and ‘left over Death Eater’ - something he’d wanted to ask Gabriel about but had been too nervous. There were a few posters dotted around too of angry looking people moving, shouting at the camera. He made a note to ask Chuck maybe about Dark wizards later. “Pear wands are among the most resilient, and I have often observed that they may still present a remarkable appearance of newness, even after many years of hard use.” Sam couldn’t stop smiling then as he closed his fist a little tighter around the wand. It was  _ him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter Two! Like it, love it, hate it, hate me, let me know in the comments, and come talk to me on Tumblr!  
> > synergygabriel  
> > whodoesntlovesabriel


	3. First Glimpse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Cross, the Hogwarts Express, and the Sorting Ceremony.

Gabriel had stayed true to his word, making sure Sam got  _ everything  _ he needed - even a stunningly pretty Northern White-Faced Owl that Gabriel was looking after till their first day, because Sam was sure his dad and Dean would  _ not  _ appreciate him suddenly coming home with a new pet. On the first day however, Sam was so nervous he’d nearly fallen down the second half of the stairs, much to Dean’s amusement. 

 “You alright there Sammy?” Dean said, helping him up off the floor.

 “Nervous.” He admitted, brushing some dust off the seat of his jeans.

 “Well… don’t be. You’re gonna do amazing. You already made a friend didn’t you? Stick by him, learn all the rules and shit. Trust me.” Sam did.

~*~

Kings Cross Station was  _ packed  _ and Sam found himself being buffeted by people from all sides as he shuffled through the crowd with all his things on a trolley, tugging at Dean’s jacket sleeve. 

 “You see him Dean? I told you, he’s got  _ gold  _ hair and -”

 “Sam!” a voice that Sam recognised distracted him from Dean and he stood on tiptoes, waving at Gabriel. “Over here!” Dean gave the trolley a shove, heading over towards the Novaks’ who were standing around, a whole group of them with trolleys. When Chuck has listed that many kids he hadn’t been joking or anything. There really was a goddamn clan of them. Gabriel lifted the owl cage, dropping it onto the top of Sam’s trunk. “There’s your bird.”

 “Hey Riot, thanks for looking after him Gabe, mean a lot.” Sam tapped the cage softly and the owl let out a screech that made people stare, much to Gabriel’s delight. Dean didn’t question the bird, knowing Sam liked owls. At least if he had to have a pet it was one he liked... and one he could use to send letters to Dean with. He checked his watch, swearing under his breath as he saw the time.

 “Shit, parking’s about to run out. Have a good year Sammy, write to me yeah? I wanna know all about what you and your dorky friends get up to.” Sam shoved at Dean as his brother ruffled his hair before watching Dean run off into the crowd. 

 “So… how do we get onto the platform?” the dark haired boy who also had a trolley groaned as if annoyed by Sam’s question and pushed his own  _ into  _ a brick wall and he passed right through it. Before he could question it, the dark haired girl and the boy with the dirty blond hair ran through too, leaving Sam, Gabriel, Chuck, and Gabriel’s younger brother. “You run at a wall. You just… you just go at it like-”

 “Come on Sam!” Sam groaned as he was grabbed again, being dragged through the wall -  _ through  _ the wall onto another platform where a scarlet steam engine sat waiting, white smoke billowing from the chimney.

 “Okay.  _ Okay.  _ We ran through… through a wall… and there’s a steam engine… and…” Sam was virtually speechless as Chuck came through, squeezing his shoulder. 

 “That’s the Hogwarts Express. Now hurry up and get on it you two.” Both boys nodded, heading for the nearest door.

~*~

The train journey took hours, so many in fact that Gabriel fell asleep with his head on Sam’s shoulder about halfway meaning Sam had to shake him awake when an announcement went down the train about getting robes on. They hadn’t found an empty carriage in the end, but they had found a rather packed one that squashed up to let them in. They’d all also chipped in when the snack trolley came round, Sam ending up with a chocolate frog card that read  _Albus Dumbledore. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon’s blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling. _ Turning the card in his fingers he smiled as the old man did. Maybe there was a lot more to this whole wizard thing than just waving a wand about.

~*~

The large group of them all pressed together as they left the train in their dark robes, a feeble rain beginning to peter down. A man ushered them all into rickety boats, their group having to split up - though Sam clung to Gabriel’s sleeve at that point, refusing to get separated.  A castle with glowing windows appeared in the distance through the thin veil of rain and everyone gaped at it in awe. Gabriel muttered to Sam about how he’d heard from his family about the wonder of seeing Hogwarts for the first time, although he hadn’t really believed it until then. Sam just agreed with him, because there was no way he could have ever prepared for a sight like that. 

The boats came to the shore and everyone piled out, the group reforming and trudging up the long path into the halls of the castle where they all waited. Sam clung to Gabriel the whole time, and Gabriel clung  _ back,  _ just as nervous as Sam, though he wouldn’t admit it. The whole Hall went quiet as a woman stepped up to a stool, a shabby looked hat resting on it. Just as Sam was about to lean into someone and ask someone what was happening, the hat spoke.

 

Yes. The hat  _ spoke.  _ Well. It more sang. 

 

_  “ _ Oh you may not think I’m pretty, but don’t judge on what you see, I’ll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me.” Gabriel snorted and Sam clipped him around the shoulder, listening intently to him… it… singing.

 “You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, and I can cap them all.” This time Sam laughed with Gabriel at the pun the cloth made. “There’s nothing in your head the Sorting Hat can’t see-” Sam didn’t like the sound of that. “So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave of heart. Their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart.” Sam thought about that for a second. Dean. Dean would be a Gryffindor. But Sam wasn’t like Dean. He wasn’t brave at heart. He made himself a mental note to not tell Dean what the houses stood for, mainly because he knew Dean would want him to be in that one, Dad too.

 “You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they were just and loyal. Those patients Hufflepuffs are true, and unafraid of toil. Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you’ve a ready mind. Where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind.” Sam felt  _ something  _ in his chest then. A ready mind, wit and learning. That… that sounded like him. He found himself hoping he’d end up in that one. 

 “Or perhaps in Slytherin you’ll make your real friends, those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on, don’t be afraid, and don’t get in a flap! You’re in safe hands, though I have none, for I’m a Thinking Cap!” Some people applauded the hat, some didn’t. None of the first years were sure what to do because at the end of the day, it was just a hat.

~*~

The first of their small group to go was Charlie, because her surname began with B. Everyone gave her a good luck pat on the back, though everyone then patted Sam on the back because, with a surname such as Winchester, he was right at the back of the line. Once she was out of earshot they all started to talk about what house she would be in. Granted none of them had known her very long, but it was something to talk about until the whole hall went into a hushed silence, the worn hat being lowered onto her head carefully. It was silent for a few seconds before it screamed ‘GRYFFINDOR’ and she bounced off to a table that was covered in red and gold. 

The sorting was relatively uneventful, except for on ‘Gabriel Novak!’. Gabriel had already explained that he has a family member in each house except for Hufflepuff, which is where he thought he might end up. Not that he minded, he and his older siblings apparently didn’t get along too well. As the hat descended onto Gabriel’s head he swallowed, crossing his ankles and swinging his feet.  _ Hmm… oh, a Novak, I know your siblings. We have a Gryffindor, a Slytherin, and Ravenclaw… and now you little Gabriel.  _ Gabriel’s toes curled in anxiety as the hat spoke to him. 

 “HUFFLEPUFF.” The hat bellowed, and Gabriel blinked for a second before jumping up and running to the yellow and black table, diving into a seat that Garth had saved for him. Garth nudged him as more people headed up to be sorted. 

 “Wha’ house you think Sam’s gonna end up in?” he hummed, watching as Balthazar Roché was sorted into Slytherin - no surprise there. Gabriel shrugged, he had absolutely no idea. Sam… to him, Sam could end up in any of the houses. Though Gabriel wanted him to be in Ravenclaw. Kid was smart and Gabriel knew it.

~*~

When it was Sam’s turn to be sorted he was nervous. None of his friends were there anymore to spur him on but he went as confidently as he could anyway, biting the tip of his tongue as the hat was placed on his head.  _ Sam Winchester… oh I remember your mother, Mary Campbell! Lovely girl… I am truly sorry for your loss.  _ Sam’s eyes widened and he wanted to rip the hat off and slam it to the floor.  _ I wouldn’t do that if I were you Sam, though I am sorry for bringing up a sensitive subject.  _ Sam’s brow furrowed as the hat apologised, mainly because of the fact it actually recognised it’d done something wrong.  _ I’m thinking…  _

 “RAVENCLAW!” The sheer volume of the shout from the hat made him jump as he stumbled to his feet, staggering towards Kevin, who was sat at the Ravenclaw table. 

 “Congrats Sam!” he patted Sam on the back, and Sam thanked him, though he couldn’t stop himself from craning his neck to look over the crowd and spot the golden haired Hufflepuff who was giving him a thumbs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it love it hate it hate me - come tell me on Tumblr!  
>  > synergygabriel  
>  > whodoesntlovesabriel


	4. Something in my Genes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One at Hogwarts!

Sam and Kevin were part of the 5 man dorm in the Ravenclaw common room. Being shown how to open the door made them both a little nervous, what if they couldn't answer the riddle? But that was a issue for when the time came they guessed. Sam slept fairly well for the first night in a strange bed, and he woke up feeling hugely refreshed. 

Yhey entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning chatting about timetables and lessons. Neither came from a magical family, so neither knew what to expect, but they both agreed they were excited. Sam couldn’t help but let his eyes trail over to the Hufflepuff table and he laughed as he saw Gabriel sat beside Garth, head on Garth’s shoulder, hair sticking up. Not a morning person then - he should have guessed. Sam sat beside Kevin at the table, both grabbing slices of toast before carrying on their conversation about how they’re meant to find their way around the huge castle. Every corner seemed to have a new set of corridors they hadn't seen, and the stairs  _moved._

Half way through his slice of toast a small  _ mrrp?  _ from his side made Sam look down at the ginger and white cat that was looking up at him, a piece of parchment in its mouth. He took the note, moving over so the cat could jump up onto the seat beside him, opening the note.

_ hope we have some lessons together samajam :) _

Sam looked back down at the cat then laughed, realising it was Gabriel’s cat, Mr Gingersnaps and Cream. The name was certainly a mouthful, but Gabriel was just that kind of person. He petted the animal behind the ears as he rolled the parchment in his fingers, debating how to reply to it. As he reached across the table to pick up a kipper for the pet, he noticed Gabriel was a little more awake now, now chewing on his own breakfast and watching Sam. Sam waved at him, Gabriel waving back, and he gave Mr Gingersnap a note to return to Gabriel.

_ Let’s hope yeah? :) _

As the timetables arrived they discovered that they did have some classes together, much to both of their delights. Sam chose to sit beside Gabriel in all their shared lessons, mainly because Gabriel made a much better idea of the wizarding world than anyone else. 

 “Lucifer’s good at potions, and Michael and Raph are good at charms… Dad said I’d be good at transfiguration, says it’s in my genes or somethin’.” he shrugged as he spoke and Sam repeated the gesture, pulling out a textbook alongside some parchment and a quill as the teacher walked into the room. The man looked to Sam like a younger version of Chuck, one who hadn’t had quite as many unruly children to deal with. 

 “My name’s Professor Edlund, and I’m your Transfiguration teacher. I am also the Head of Ravenclaw. Now, in case you don’t already know how the house system works, there are hourglasses filled with jewels that are your house points. You misbehave? The whole house loses points-” Gabriel could nearly hear the  _ take note Novak  _ in his voice, knowing that Edlund would have had to have put up Lucifer before him. “And if you are successful, you gain points. Simple. Now, onto transfiguration.”

 

As Professor Edlund gave them a history of Transfiguration, Sam making quick notes in small, neat handwriting and everyone else listening intently, Gabriel began to get  _ bored.  _ Not that it took much to make him bored, but this lesson already was. He stuck his tongue out in fake concentration as his quill hovered over the paper in his hand as he decided to try something. He remembered his father’s words of  _ be careful with that Gabriel, you don’t want everyone to find out and bother you forever  _ before he discarded them, leaning back in his chair, watching Professor Edlund kept rambling on. Gabriel’s eyes scanned his face and haircut, the colour of it all before he grinned, his own face morphing to make the teachers. 

 

Sam noticed Gabriel’s quill had been still for a while, the tip dripping ink onto the parchment below.

 “Gabriel?” he whispered, looking up at his friend, only to be met with the eyes of the teacher. “What the-” Sam scrambled in his seat, leaning away from the face that did  _ not  _ belong to Gabriel, the face that was also looking up at them both in pure confusion. Both Mr Edlund’s looked at one another, one looking more serious than the other. The whole room was dead silent as they looked from the teacher to the student, no one understanding exactly what’d happened.

 “I see.” the serious face broke into a smile as Gabriel’s face came back, him rubbing at his own cheeks a delighted glint in his eyes. Sam stared at the way the familiar features melted back onto his face, the hair regrowing into a gold, curling at his neck. “Well, there’s some transfiguration for you kids. Mr Novak up there is what we call a metamorphmagus, a witch or wizard with the ability to change their physical appearance at will as he just demonstrated.” Gabriel stood up, bowing left and right as he did - showing off in all senses of the word. Sam righted himself on his chair, making a quick note of that on his paper.

_ Metamorphmagus. Like Gabriel.  _

 

Students were filing out the classroom as Gabriel grabbed onto Sam’s arm, a lollipop in his mouth. 

 “So Samboree, you got Charms next? ‘Cause I do, and I heard that Prof MacLeod is a right doozy. Think I can morph my face into his too without him noticing?” his arm was linked with Sam’s without either really caring as Sam nodded at the question. 

 “I bet you could, but what if he thinks you’re being rude or something and you lose house points?” it was Sam’s turn to drag Gabriel as a staircase revolved towards them, making sure they were on it so they weren’t late to their next class. 

 “Oh jeez, worried about house points already Samaroo? I’m only gonna get away with this stuff for one day, I gotta do it while I can!” Sam just rolled his eyes at the Hufflepuff who was now just talking about lessons, what ones he was looking forward to and which ones sounded boring (potions, apparently.) He babbled on about his brothers and what  _ they’d  _ been good at, therefore what everyone was expecting  _ him  _ to be good at, even though he didn’t want to be good at potions or charms or divination like Lucifer, Michael and Raphael. 

 “I want to be good at defence against the dark arts. That, and care of magical creatures. I don’t want to be able to sit down and write essay after essay on why something is useful, I wanna stand up and  _ do _ you know? I wanna be able to do something, not just claim that I theoretically could.” Gabriel huffed as they shouldered their way into the charms classroom, pulling the textbook from his bag. “I’m serious, where’s the point in handing in 2000 words and saying yes if you give me a wand I can do you this spell when you could just… give me the wand and make me prove it?” Sam reached over and placed a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, watching the Hufflepuff stare at it for a second, following the arm up to look at Sam’s face. 

 “Chill, dude. It’s only day one.”

Gabriel’s laugh was totally worth the grouchy look from the professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it love it hate it hate me - come tell me on Tumblr!  
>  > snynergygabriel   
>  > whodoesntlovesabriel


	5. Little Piece of History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar is sadly the bearer of bad news, and Sam receives a history lesson he hadn't been expecting to get.

Gabriel had been _very_ good at charms, good enough in fact to not only make the feather levitate, but Sam’s quill too, much to Professor MacLeod’s disgust.

 “Novak, do you mind?” he’d snapped as Gabriel stood on tiptoes, leaning on his desk, the tawny quill that Sam was reaching for soaring towards the rafters.

 “No Sir, not really.” Gabriel has chimed, letting the quill drift back down into Sam’s waiting hands. Sam closed his hands around, feeling the last little tingle of magic leave it. Usually he'd be bothered by someone messing around with him whilst taking notes in class, but not Gabriel. Something about the way he did it made Sam feel like Gabriel would stop if he asked him to seriously.

 “Watch that cheek. Any other day and you’ll get a detention for it, but I don’t feel like watching a snivelling first year cry over my desk because I told him off. Now get out you brat.” Bright blue sparks left the end of Professor MacLeod’s wand as he flicked it at Gabriel who was already running out the door, laughing the whole time.

~*~

 “How the hell did you not end up in Gryffindor, pulling stunts like that?” Ash asked them as he joined the duo that were on their way to defence against the dark arts. Gabriel gave a whole body shrug, nearly dropping his textbook as he did.

 “Dude, if I knew, I’d tell you, not that I’m complaining. If I had done I’d be under Michael’s thumb, and that is _not_ fun.” Sam and Ash exchanged glances, deciding they weren’t ready for another Gabriel monologue, deciding to ask _later_ about Michael and his seemingly overbearing thumb. Whatever it was though, it probably wasn't good, especially judging by the disdain in Gabriel's voice as he mentioned it.

 As they approached the next classroom the rest of the group from the train arrived, all pleasantly surprised to find they were in the same class for this. Balthazar leant over to Gabriel as they all sat down, a spiteful look on his face. Gabriel leant away from the blond, not knowing what he did to warrant the personal space invasion.

  “Your older brother is a real piece of work Gabriel.” he muttered, slipping back to sitting fully in his own seat as the Professor walked in.

  “Which brother dumbass, I have two” Gabriel whispered back, clambering over Ash to trade seats. Ash grunted as Gabriel's elbow came in very close proximity with his nose, but he just slid over, letting the two of them get on with it. Sitting beside one another made it a lot easier for them to talk and even though Sam told himself he shouldn’t eavesdrop, that he didn’t _want_ to eavesdrop, but he found himself listening in anyway.

  "Lucifer, the one on Slytherin." Sam heard Gabriel groan at the mention, but Balthazar carried on without waiting to be prompted. “He's... he's just scaring all the muggleborns ya know? Swear I heard him call one a mudblood but that could have just been me hearing things.” That changed Gabriel's tone. He moved closer to Balthazar then, speaking quiet enough no one else would be able to hear them, as if talking about a taboo subject.

 “A mudblood? Nah, Luci… you know what, I wanna say that he wouldn’t say that kinda thing but in all honestly I think he would. Keep an ear out a’ight Balth? Hear him talking more of that kinda thing and I’ll corner him and talk him outta it, I’ll even get Raph and Micha involved if I have too, because there’s no reason why he gotta be going round calling _first years_ mudbloods.” Sam leant in at that moment.

 “What’s a mudblood?” he asked, tone hushed so only his small group could hear. They all looked at him before Gabriel chose to the one who answered.

 “A mudblood is a derogatory term for someone born to muggle, that means non-magic, parents.” He wiggled his quill in Garth’s direction. “Garth’s a muggleborn. Tha’s the proper term for them. There’s nothing that justifies callin’ someone a mudblood. Nothing.” he turned away from them all as their teacher introduced himself as Professor Singer and started to run them through the basics of what  they’d learn in his classes. Sam blinked at the steely tone of Gabriel’s voice, looking over at the rest of them. They all just shrugged at him, turning to Professor Singer. Sam watched Gabriel for a moment longer, wondering if the rapt attention he was giving the teacher was through pure interest in the subject, or whether it was because he was mad at Lucifer.

~*~

 “From what I know, the Novaks are as pure blood as they come. No one marries a muggle, hell it’s rare one marries a half blood.” Ash said as they left the room, Gabriel running off in a different direction without an explanation. It took Sam a second to realise Ash was talking to him and he did a double take. “Means they gotta pretty staunch outlook to muggles.” Sam looked up at his friend, then down the empty corridor where Gabriel had gone.

 “So… his family don’t like wizards from non magic families, and he minds that.” The explanation was simple when it was put like that, and he could completely understand that. “So what about you and Jo? Are you muggleborn?”

 “Nope, we’re purebloods, our Mum’s the Herbology teacher.” he nudged Jo, who just blew out a heavy sigh

 “Yeah, it’s great, gonna have her breathing down our necks all year long. At least we’re not in her house though.” She fingered the emerald green tie around her neck, contrasting to Ash’s red and Sam chuckled softly. He couldn’t imagine their mother being too happy about _neither_ ending up in her house, though Sam guessed that because she'd raised them, she would have had an idea from a young age. Sam was excited to meet their mother, if she was anything like Jo and Ash then her lessons would be good, and she’d be kind.

 “Are all purebloods anti-muggle?” Sam hitched his bag a little higher up his shoulder and the siblings shook their heads.

 “Nope. Our family isn’t at least, and from I’ve heard from Mum the Campbell’s weren’t and-”

 “The Campbells?”

 “Yeah, one of the largest wizarding families. Well, was. Apparently most of them have died now, and all the Campbell girls married muggles, so the surname was changed and the line died. Mum said she taught a few of them in her first years teaching here, powerful wizards all of ‘em. She’s kept an eye out though, for the name. Says it’d be an ‘honour’ - her words not mine - to teach a descendant. Sam? You listening there squirt?” Ash’s hand on his shoulder jolted him back to the present day and Sam looked up at him blankly, mind whirring.

 “Campbells. Amazin’ wizards. Yeah. Hey, I’m gonna go find Gabe okay? I’ll see you at dinner or something.” he waved at them as he made his way away from them, thinking about a photo on  the mantle piece at home, a photo with neat pencilled writing on the back that read _John Winchester and Mary Campbell engagement._


	6. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel goes and rights some wrongs with a little help from his friends

Lucifer’s hands were fists in Gabriel’s robes, holding his little brother up against the wall as the Hufflepuff squirmed, trying to get himself free. No, this wasn't how this was supposed to go. He choked a little as he moved a little too far, the collar tightening around his throat.

 “Listen, bro, it’s your first day, how about I don’t curse you from here back to London huh?” Lucifer huffed as Gabriel's hands found purchase on Lucifer's shoulders, shoving again violently.

 “How about  _ you  _ don’t go around calling first years mudbloods then? What the hell are you  _ thinking _ ?” Gabriel dropped back to the floor as Lucifer finally let him go. He brushed at his robes, straightening them up before looking back up at his brother with a steely gaze. “Seriously, a first year? What the  _ hell  _ man?” Lucifer ran a hand through his hair, a distinctly not guilty look on his face, shoulders lifting then dropping again in a shrug. "A  _first year._ " Any other year? They'd be able to handle themselves against the third year, but not a first year who, like Sam, probably didn't even know the meaning of the word being thrown at them. The thought of Sam just made Gabriel's blood boil even more, the thought that if Lucifer was doing this, were others? Was Sam being called a mudblood too and not understanding what was being said to him?

 “What? He is-” 

 “That doesn’t mean you can tell a damn eleven year old he’s unclean because he wasn’t born to two wizarding parents Luce!” Gabriel’s voice raised slightly, hands curling into fists. It wasn’t that damn kids fault, and he shouldn’t be made to feel like it. “Also, he’s a muggleborn, he doesn’t know what you just called him. He had to go ask someone else what the mean third year kid called him and you saddled them with the responsibility of telling him what you said.” the nonchalant air Lucifer was giving off was pissing Gabriel off to no extent. “Are you even listening to me?” he snapped, stepping back and bumping into the wall as Lucifer reached into his pocket and drew out his wand, the dark wood being directed at his face.

 

 “You see, little brother, I’m allowed to use magic in here. And no one’s around.” Gabriel went cross eyed for a second as he stared at the wand before ducking around Lucifer, pulling out his own. Fight wand to wand right? 

 “Yeah? And so ‘m I.” the brave tone in his voice wasn’t very convincing, at least it hadn’t convinced him, and if it didn’t work on him why would it work on Lucifer? 

 “You know spells huh? Expelliarmus.” Lucifer sneered, flicking his wands and Gabriel's leapt from his hand despite his taut grip on it. “Try that now without a wand.” Gabriel could see his wand rolling away from him out of the corner of his eye and he silently cussed out his brother for being older than him as Lucifer came towards him, forcing him back against a wall. "First of all? Bad wand holding posture. Loosen up Gabey!" Gabriel snapped his teeth at Lucifer as the older of the two rested his wand tip under Gabriel's chin, forcing him to look up. Gabriel withheld the urge to spit at him. 

Only just.

 

  “You see little brother, I have been looking through some Michael’s old text books, and I found out about these... these  _ fascinating  _ curses…" Now that wasn't good. Lucifer reading spelt trouble at the best of times, adding in the word 'curse'? Gabriel was in the shit up to his goddamn knees and there was nothing he could do. "The ‘unforgivable’ curses they’re called. The Killing Curse. The Imperius Curse. And of course, the Cruciatus Curse. For death, for control, and for torture. Father wouldn’t be pleased if you didn’t show up at home again, and a vanishing Hufflepuff is mighty suspicious... and there’s no point taking control over you, I mean… what use would you be? But  _ torture _  as a way to teach you a long overdue lesson…” Lucifer’s wand arm was raising, away from his chin, the tip pointed at his forehead and Gabriel felt a cold shiver of nerves go through him as he did, every instinct telling him to wriggle away and fight back but he was wandless and Lucifer was taller, and stronger than him. “Cru-” He closed his eyes as tightly as he could, teeth gritted for the pain that was about to come.

 “Expelliarmus!” a voice shouted from the hall and Lucifer’s wand rocketed off down the hallway, clattering against the wall then floor as it did. 

 “Who the?” Lucifer dropped Gabriel, stepping back to see Sam, shoulder to shoulder with Balthazar, Balthazar’s wand drawn, Sam holding Gabriel’s and his own. 

 “Petrificus Totalus!” Lucifer’s arms snapped to his side and he toppled over. Sam ran over to Gabriel’s side, handing him back his wand, Sam’s own trained on Lucifer.

 “Where’d you learn that?” Gabriel chuckled weakly, taking his wand back and feeling instantly better with it back in his hand. 

 “Textbook. Was reading it over the summer and I spotted that spell and it just came to me I wasn’t even thinking-”

 “Sam, man, chill. That took courage man, and courage doesn’t come from the mind.” He tapped Sam’s temple with the end of his wand. “Nah, it comes from the soul.” he poked him in the sternum with his wand, making Sam squeak. “And trust me, takes courage to use the body-bind curse on a third year when you’ve not done many spells before at all.” Gabriel grabbed Sam and ruffled his hair, much to Sam’s protests before they heard Lucifer make a pained groaning noise. “We uh… should get out of here. Now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIGHT THEN SO that was a thing that happened.  
>  Good thing Sam's a hero right ;)


	7. Snowflakes and Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets some good news with the help of Gabriel, and Christmas time is around the corner.

Lucifer had it out for Sam after the body bind curse incident, but their small group formed a small ‘Protect Sam Winchester At All Costs’ pact after Gabriel gave them an (over) dramatic retelling of the events. 

 “So there he was, wand, right between my eyes-”

 “He wasn’t touching you with his wand.”

 “And the tip was  _ glowing _ -”

 “No it wasn’t.”

 “And I’m fighting for dear life right.”

 “You nearly wet yourself.”

 “And then man of the hour Sam shows up!”

 “Balthazar landed the first spell.”

 “Zapping Lucifer with an  _ amazing  _ full body bind spell!”

 “Okay so maybe... maybe it was a good spell.” Sam mumbled into his orange juice and everyone laughed at the modesty he was showing. Ash clapped him on the back and Jo caught the juice that Sam then promptly dropped. 

 “Good spell? It was  _ great  _ pipsqueak, especially as a muggle.” the praise from Balthazar and the mention of him being a muggle reminded him of the reason he’d gone looking for Gabriel in the first place. 

 “Oh, right. Gabe, do you know anywhere that you can view a wizard family tree? But like, one that’s updated with new surnames and when people die and stuff.” he asked. Gabriel’s brow knitted together as he thought about it, rubbing his chin with his thumb and forefinger.

 “Honestly? No. But if you’ll let me borrow your owl I’ll hit Dad up with a letter and get him to work it out.” 

~*~

Sam was waiting anxiously with Gabriel by his side a few mornings later, both staring upwards as each passing second lead them a little closer to the arrival of Riot, hopefully bearing a letter from Chuck. Sam’s teeth were worrying his lip and Gabriel was stood calmly, hands cupped around a goblet of coffee. Sam hadn’t explained yet  _ why  _ he wanted to know about the Campbells, and if they’d had a daughter named Mary who’d married a muggle, but Gabriel hadn’t questioned him, he’d just added his address to the letter and showed Sam how to release the owl from the Owlery without just plain dropping Riot into freefall. 

 

Gabriel’s arm shot into the air, goblet tumbling from his hands and landing with a clatter by his feet. The puddle spreading over the table and floor didn't seem to bother him as he stuck his hand in it, leaning up to point even higher.

 “There!” He was right, diving towards them was the small grey owl, envelope in his beak, orange eyes wide. Sam held his arms out and the owl barrelled into his chest, making Sam sit down with a bump at the force. Riot made himself comfortable on Sam’s forearm, dropping the letter into his lap. Gabriel snatched it up after drying his hand on his thig, ripping it open with a smooth motion as Sam sorted out his owl. Riot happily nibbled on some toast crust and Sam found a goblet of water for him to drink from. Gabriel’s eyes shifted left to right as he read, all Sam could do was  _ watch  _ as Gabriel hummed in an interested tone, handing him the letter and sitting beside him. 

 “And?” Sam began to skim read the letter, Chuck’s handwriting pure chicken scratch, reminding him of Dean’s.

 “You were right Samazing-” Sam went scarlet at the nickname, refolding the letter to pay attention to Gabriel who was clearly about to translate the mess of handwriting from the page. “Mary Campbell was indeed a human being who existed. And she  _ did  _ marry a muggle man, by the name of John. Dad didn’t include his surname though, shame, means we gotta send Riot  _ back  _ with another letter asking this guy’s last name.” Gabriel picked up a blueberry muffin from the table and took a large bite, a few crumbs clinging to the corner of his mouth. Sam ran a finger over Riot’s head, stunned. 

 “No, no we don’t. I… I know who she married.” Gabriel’s eyebrow raised in a comic manner, enough to make Sam laugh and diffuse some of the bad tasting tension in the air. 

 “If tha’s the case, why’d you have me ask Dad who Mary Campbell was?”

 “Because I wanted to be sure about it. Mary married a man called John Winchester. My-”

 “Father. Holy  _ shit  _ Samalam you’re a  _ Campbell  _ wizard.” Sam wanted to shake his head, say no, he was a Winchester… but he couldn’t do it. He just found himself staring at Gabriel, and for the first time since getting the letter of acceptance, it rang true in his ears. Sam Winchester was a wizard. 

Sure, he was a wizard from his mother’s side, and the wizarding blood running through his veins wasn’t entirely Campbell anymore, it was Winchester, but in Sam’s eyes - why did that matter? It was  _ new  _ and different now, it was special, and it was starting again. Kinda like Sam. “That’s why your body bind spell was so effective, Campbell magic is powerful as hell.” Gabriel leant back against the table, chewing on another mouthful of muffin and Sam could feel himself blushing. “I bet you, start gettin’ into the real nitty gritty of the lessons and every teacher’ll work it out before you even gotta tell ‘em your mother was Mary Campbell.”

~*~

Gabriel, as ever, was correct. Within a few weeks of lessons most teachers had asked Sam his parentage and he’d been met with an  _ ahh, of course  _ every time he mentioned his mother’s name. Gabriel would hang off his arm and grin at every pureblood they walked past that gave Sam a filthy look, almost as if showing off he was friends with Sam. But Sam knew it was more than that, because other than the arm clinging Gabriel hadn’t changed from when they’d met in Diagon Alley when Sam had no idea that the wizarding world even existed, let alone that he was related to such high powers in it. It was as Christmas break came up Gabriel solidified this difference in their friendship. Last day of lessons was upon them, snow drifting from the sky, and Sam was sitting in a courtyard, staring up at the white clouds above.

 “Y’alright Sambo?” the familiar voice called and Sam dropped his head to see Gabriel in his winter cloak, yellow and black scarf tucked around his neck, a blue and bronze one in his left hand. “Kevin gave me it, said you’d left it in the dorms and I figured you’d need it.” Sam smiled at him, eyes crinkling at the corners and his dimples setting in his cheeks as he moved back on the bench, taking the scarf from Gabriel with a grateful sigh. 

 “Yeah, I forgot it. Cheers Gabe.” Gabriel waved his hand, dismissing the thanks before he too looked up at the white clouds and the snow for a second.

 “Wha’s got you so enchanted that you’re sittin’ out here in the cold huh?” Gabriel drew a packet of bubblegum from his pocket, offering a piece to Sam. Sam took some and popped it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully for a second.

 “S’christmas. We don’t celebrate at home, so Dad told me in a letter if I wanted to stay up here and save the long journey I can. I just… not sure on how I feel about spending it alone ya know? There’s a difference between not celebrating and being alone.” he blew a bubble with the gum, watching it pop. 

 “m not going home either. Well, I was debating it, but it just ends up being arguments between everyone, so I was stopped debating, and decided I'm not going. I know Jo and Ash aren’t, and Balthy’s staying for certain. How about we have a group Christmas in the Hufflepuff common rooms huh?” Sam popped the bubble again in shock. 

 “Wait, we’re allowed? I mean, we can all come into your common room?” Gabriel shrugged at Sam, lips twitching into a smirk as he did. 

  “Well, it’s Christmas, so I don’t see why not.” he leant back, looking up into the sky again. “There won’t be many people there, and I just… it’d be nice. Having a Christmas where people don’t argue.” Sam didn’t mention the arguing, he guessed that if Gabriel wanted to talk about it, then he would do. Gabriel kept looking up at the sky, a few snowflakes landing on his cheeks, the cold making the skin flush red. “It’s always Lucifer and Michael at each other’s throats. Raphael sometimes tries to calm ‘em down,and sometimes she just joins in with the argument. I just sit to the side with Samandriel and Castiel. Taught Alfie to play poker last year, that was fun. But that was all we could do. I swear, a picture of me and Cassie fell off my wall because of the volume of their shouting.”

Sam’s expression softened, turning sad as he listened to Gabriel speak. Christmas in his house had never been like that, it was just quiet. Often they just treated it like any other day. Dean told Sam it was because Christmas was about religion, and they weren’t a religious family, but Sam knew better. He’d heard Dad on the phone with a friend, discussing how Christmas was Mary’s favourite holiday. So many years after her death, and he still couldn’t get over the fact she was gone, his wife, his Mary was gone. Hearing that phonecall broke Sam’s heart, and he never asked about why they didn’t celebrate Christmas again. He guessed it’d be like celebrating Dean’s birthday without Dean. Painful and a harsh reminder of the fact he wasn’t there.

 “I like the sound of that.” he rested his hand on Gabriel’s knee, giving it a small squeeze, watching the way Gabriel let his head drop back down to look Sam in the eye, his golden eyes soft, missing their usual playful glint. This was the other side of Gabriel, Sam discovered. The sentimental and serious side with a solid jaw and a sad smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. This Gabriel was one he hadn’t seen before, this Gabriel was raw and human with no defenses up and Sam felt honoured to have seen him, because after a few seconds he was gone, and Gabriel’s icy cold hands were pressed against his neck, sliding down his shirt to press against his shoulder blades making Sam squeal. “Wait - no, Gabe stop!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOOK AT THE FLUFFINS


	8. Hot Chocolate by the Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time!

 “Hot chocolate refill anyone?” Jo asked, holding up the jug with it in. Gabriel nodded, holding out his goblet, shifting Balthazar in the process, earning himself a disgruntled grunt from the sleepy Slytherin who'd been nestled into Gabriel's side.

  “Do you  _ mind  _ Gabriel?” he huffed, giving his hair a tug and Gabriel growled at him playfully before settling himself back down against Sam’s side.

  "Not really. Shut your whining." The five of them were cuddle piled up in the Hufflepuff common room in front of a crackling fire. Sam wriggled for a second, draping his arm back over Gabriel’s shoulders, tracing small circles on his arm, his cheek on Gabriel’s hair. It didn’t matter that Gabriel was taller than him, nor older as Sam discovered, Gabriel wanted to be snuggled. Sam had _no_ issue with providing those. Gabriel held the full goblet up for Sam, who took a sip as he was offered even though he didn’t really want anymore. Satisfied, Gabriel settled himself down against Sam again, humming a soft Christmas carol.

 Sam looked to his left at the ragtag group he’d ended up being friends with over the past four months. Ash and Jo who were debating quietly over if they could bewitch some snowballs to pelt at Professor Giallo, the potions master, as he went past and if they’d get caught for it. Ash betted they _could_ do it, although Jo wasn't so sure about the whole 'not getting caught' thing. "I mean, sure it'd be worth it, but I don't wanna be the reason Slytherin loses 50 house points." Ash thought about it for a second before grumbling, having to accept the fact they  _would_ be caught. 

 Balthazar who was just sitting there, pressed between Jo and Gabriel contentedly, stirring his hot chocolate with the end of his wand though Sam wasn’t sure that was good for the wand when he realised the wood wasn’t touching the drink, it was hovering above the surface. Trust Balthazar to be able to stir his drink with magic barely into his first year. Despite his haughty exterior and occasional bitchiness, Balthazar was an amazing friend. It was however easy to see why he was in Slytherin, and he and Gabriel especially had ended up in more than a few spats about the 'proper' way to do something. It also ended in a respectful handshake though, and under the breath mutters of  _I'm still right._

Then there was Gabriel against his chest, his first proper friend, an enigma of a human being that made every day different. The person who'd stuck up for a first year he hadn't even known, who he'd shown around Diagon Alley and held his hand in the crowds, who he'd shown around the castle and spent long lunch hours explaining wizarding customs too. Gabriel had been there and not questioned him when he'd asked about Mary Campbell, instead just letting him do whatever, just aiding Sam in getting what he needed. Sam liked that about Gabriel. He didn't seem to ask many questions. If you convinced him you knew what you were doing, he'd go along and help, no questions asked. Sam’s smile would have lit up the room if anyone had been looking at him... but they weren’t. 

 

Gabriel moved all of a sudden out from under Sam’s arm, fast enough to make them all jump, running to the window.

 “Guys! Shooting stars!” Without turning back to them he reached an arm behind him, fingers flexing in a grabbing motion and they all scrambled up, Ash kicking over his goblet and sending the last lukewarm dribble of his hot chocolate onto the carpet as he stood on tiptoes behind his sister, one hand on the wall. Sam ducked beneath his arm to stand beside Jo, so close to the window his breath fogged the glass, watching the silver dart across the sky. 

 “Make a wish everyone.” Balthazar drawled, taking a swig of his drink as he did, he too watching the sky despite the aloof and stoic nature he put on. They all let out a breathy laugh, because at 11 they were all too old for wishes right?

_ I wish... that I can get good grades this year, and really make Mum proud of me  _

*

_ I wish I can find a subject that I really excel in, not just something I'm good at _

*

_ I wish that one day I can prove I'm not just a pretty face, a well known name and a stubborn will _

*

_ I wish that I can live up to the family name _

*

_ I wish that we’ll never be lonely again. _

 “D’you think Garth, Charlie and Kevin are watching this too?” Jo’s voiced thoughts echoed the ones in everyone’s heads and they all made a noise to suggest they weren’t sure. Sam hoped they were. If so, that was just something else that they could share.


	9. Buddy You're A Young Man Hard Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets his comeuppance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to Jani for the inspiration for this chapter and I. regret. fucking. nothing.

Gabriel’s birthday was on April 1st. This should have surprised none of them, and he had already told them in November when the question of birthdays came up, but none of them _had_ believed him. Not until Michael had come over to wish him a happy birthday. By this point in the year they were all used to Gabriel’s trickster ways but there was no way he’d ever be able to rope Michael into one. Not unless Lucifer was on the receiving end, and even then... only maybe.

 “Wait, your birthday _honestly_ is April 1st?” Balthazar exclaimed, nearly poking Sam in the face with his wand as he pointed it at Gabriel. Sam's hand came up to smack Balthazar's wrist away from him, the waving wood near his face making him nervous. Especially because he knew Balthazar's wand could get grumpy and spew sparks without warning sometimes.

 “Yes! Why would I lie to you about that?” Everyone went quiet for a second, debating that. He had a point. For once. 

 “Good point.” Gabriel made a face at them, turning to stride outside into the spring sunshine, heading for the lake.

 “So distrustful all of you honestly, it’s almost as if you thought I would dare play a trick on any of you.” Sam’s hands become fists in Balthazar’s robes as the Slytherin lunged for the cocky Hufflepuff who wasn’t even looking at them as he spoke. Obviously the memory of the prank Gabriel had played on Balthazar little over a week ago including a bucket of water and the Leviosa charm hadn't been forgotten.

 “No, let me _go,_ bastard needs to be taught a lesson.” Balthazar whined, arms flailing in Gabriel’s direction and Kevin laughed, slipping the wand from his hand.

 “How about you _don’t_ beat him up on his birthday huh?” Balthazar scrunched up his face, snatching his wand back and straightening himself up. Not a fan of that idea then, Sam gathered. 

 “Oh here comes trouble.” Lucifer was marching across the grass to Gabriel who was seemingly oblivious to his older brother coming, head held high up to the sunlight. It turned out he wasn’t totally oblivious as he ducked a solid punch that’d be thrown at him by Lucifer that was aiming for his face.

 

 “What the _fuck_ Gabriel.” Lucifer snarled, trying to grab his brother who neatly stepped out of the way. Sam ran past the others to Gabriel’s side, hand in his pocket, readied around the handle of his wand. “Why the hell are there _posters_ around the Slytherin common room calling me a muggleborn hater?” Lucifer lunged for Gabriel again, tripping as Gabriel sidestepped him.

 “Because you called Garthy a mudblood.” he said simply and Sam bristled. Lucifer had done _what_ ? “He told me. That’s not very nice, is it Lucifer.” the calmness in Gabriel’s voice was unnerving and Sam wasn’t sure he liked it. Especially as he noticed Gabriel’s hand drift into his pocket. The pocket Sam _knew_ held his wand. “And seeing as Garth is my friend, I’m pretty fucking offended by that.” Sam joined him by his side, wand drawn, making it level with Gabriel’s. Gabriel leant towards him a fraction, keeping himself close to Sam. Safety in numbers after all. Lucifer looked from Gabriel to Sam, head cocking to the side.

 “Oh, you too huh? You’re not much better. You’re just as bad as the other filthy mudblood.” Gabriel lurched forward, fury rising that not only would he called Garth a mudblood but _Sam_ too. That wasn't on. Sam didn't _deserve_ that kind of crap, not from anyone, but not from his shitty older brother who damn well knew better. Before however he could get near him, Charlie stormed over, a slap connecting with Lucifer’s cheek, leaving a smear of mud across his face.

 

 “You got mud your face, you big dis _grace_.”

 “Someone better put you back into your _place._ ” Garth chimed in and Sam nearly burst out laughing, recognising the Queen reference right away. Gabriel's hold on his wand falter as Charlie and Garth stood either side of him and Sam, not understand what was happening.

Charlie stomped her foot twice then clapped, repeating the gesture so Garth, Kevin and Sam could all join in, moving to form a circle around Lucifer, trapping the third year in a circle of muggleborns and half bloods. Ash suddenly joined in, getting with the rhythm, dragging Jo too, after all any opportunity to get his back on Lucifer. Gabriel stood back with a slack jaw, watching his friends, and now even more people he’d never even spoke to come over to genuinely surround Lucifer, blocking him in, all stamping and then clapping in a single rhythm before a song begins up.

 “Buddy you’re a boy make a big noise playin’ in the street gonna be a big man someday you got mud on your face ya big disgrace, kickin’ your can all over the place singing _we will, we will, rock you._ ” Gabriel started to laugh, joining in with the rhythmic stamping and clapping though he had no idea about the lyrics of the song, but knowing that the confused look on Lucifer’s face was worth _every second._

 “What the -” Lucifer tried to step backwards but he was shoved back into the centre of the circle, the singing of _we will, we will, rock you_ only growing louder by the second until the third year fell to his knees, confusion and slight fear on his face, having absolutely no idea what was happening other than the fact he was well and truly surrounded by people all singing and doing some kind of ritualistic dancing.

 “You gonna be civil now Luci?” Gabriel called from the back of the crowd over the singing, watching Lucifer nod in response, the singing dying down then. Lucifer stood up, rubbing grass from his knees and stalked off, pushing through the crowd to head back into the castle, the group of eight gathering up with knowing smiles on their faces. “Okay, you guys successfully pranked Lucifer, something I’ve been struggling to do for _years._ Best birthday present _ever._ ” Gabriel put his hand in the middle of the circle and one by one they all placed their hand on top of Gabriel’s, even Balthazar, though he insisted he was only doing it because it was Gabriel’s birthday. The cheer that erupted from the circle was loud enough to send birds fluttering from the trees into the sky, all their rights hands flying over their heads in synergy before falling about laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING BOOYAH no I don't regret a single thing I wrote in here I love it all


	10. House Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the year arrives for Sam, Gabriel and their group

Sam’s birthday was a lot less eventful, no Lucifer in sight to harass them (or for them to start a Queen flashmob around). Thanks to his absence, nothing could bring down the fact Jo and Gabriel had teamed up to create some fireworks that when exploding sung the Happy Birthday song, a feat the two of them were very smug over. Even Professor MacLeod, who'd been attracted over by the shouting, banging, and loud out of tune singing had to admit that it was an impressive feat of magic. But Sam’s birthday being in May meant that soon after his birthday, it was the end of the school year, and everyone was sat in the Great Hall, silver and green banners fluttering on the walls, signifying last years winners being Slytherin.

Sam was fiddling with his tie as he listening to the headmistress reeling off names of people who are being awarded extra house points. Sam cheered  _ extra  _ loud when Garth’s name was mentioned for doing exceptional in Herbology he then laughed extra hard as he saw Garth hiding his face in Gabriel’s shoulder in embarrassment. As it crossed over to Ravenclaw Sam was shocked to hear he  _ and  _ Kevin getting a special mention for work in charms and he understood then how Garth felt. He heard someone shout  _ that’s my Sammykins!  _ and he knew it was Gabriel by the sheer volume alone, ignoring the ridiculous nickname. Not that he'd admit it to anyone, but the dumb nicknames Gabriel gave him made his heart flutter in ways he didn't even know it could.

 

 “And now… I shall announce the winners of this year's House Cup.” Raising her wand with a neat flick, the banners faded from green and silver to… blue and bronze. Blue and bronze, _blue and bronze meant..._  Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw won. Sam and Kevin leapt up into each other’s arms with a delighted shout. He heard shouts of ‘raven pride!’ and some distinct joyful swearing, and he was  _ certain  _ someone shouted ‘caw caw motherfuckers!’ although he wasn’t sure who said it. A startled squeal made it’s way out of Sam’s mouth as a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and he turned to see Gabriel behind him, smile so wide it looked like it might hurt. 

 “Congrats Sambo!” he cheered and Sam let go of Kevin to crush Gabriel in a hug, too happy for words. “Oh jeez kid let up I need  _ ribs. _ ” Sam let go in an instant, Gabriel nearly falling to the floor. 

 “Sorry Gabe I just-”

 “I’m not havin’ a go Samaram, just remember that I need to  _ breathe  _ sometimes.” he laughed, ruffling Sam’s hair and handing him a cupcake. “Celebrate, it’s not every year your house wins the cup. Sam took the cake and bit into it before breaking the remainder in half, offering it to Gabriel, who took it. Looking at the half a cake for a second Gabriel smooshed his half to Sam's in a messy version of cheers before eating the half whole. 

Sam wasn't ashamed to say he copied him.

~*~

Sam looked at the Hogwarts Express with a crestfallen expression on the final day, his reflection showing him exactly how sorry for himself he looked.

 “What’s eatin’ you?” Gabriel leant on Sam as he looked up at the crimson engine too. “Don’t wanna go home? Gonna miss li’l old me too much?” Sam poked Gabriel in the ribs, causing him to squeal. The thing was? Gabriel was right. Sam was going to miss him. Him and his jokes, the stories of his home, the way he brightened up any day even if Sam was tired, ill, homesick, or simply not feeling himself.

 “No! I mean... okay, yeah, kinda. You guys... urgh, god this sounds pathetic, but you guys are the only friends I have, and sure it’s gonna be great being with Dean and Dad again, but I won’t get to wake up and have to wake Kevin up, or get to walk into the Great Hall and see you still asleep face first in a bowl of porridge.”

 “That; was _one_ time Samp-post I _swear_ to God. And I’ll come visit you. Gimme your address and I’ll swing by, I swear.” Sam scribbled it down on some scrap parchment alongside his phone number. He'd speak to Dad and Dean about it when he got home, but he doubted they'd have an issue, Dean had school friends around all the time. 

Just... Sam's school friend was cooler.

 “Call me first yeah? So I know when you’re coming.” Gabriel nodded, whipping out two lollipops, offering Sam one before unwrapping the strawberry one and putting it in his mouth. Sam took the lollipop gratefully, pulling the wrapper off and pocketing it. He wouldn't ever tell anyone about it, but he was going to put the wrapper in the little box he had under his bed where he kept special items. He had a lot of things from this year for the box. When he'd counted them all the night before, he realised a lot of them revolved around Gabriel. 

What could he say? Gabriel was... Gabriel. 

 “Look, it’s only two months a’ight? Then I bother you again for a year. Just -  _ don’t  _ get taller than me, alright kiddo?”

 “I’ll try not to Gabe, but I can't exactly _stop_ puberty from happening.” Sam hopped onto the train, Gabriel following him as the platform became with white smoke, the train leaving the station.

 

The last words Gabriel said to Sam before vanishing off with his family were ‘See you later Samshine! I’ll call you soon! And remember, DON'T get taller than me!’. 

 “Call you huh?” Dean teased, putting Sam in a headlock straight away, knuckles rubbing into his scalp and Sam yelped, flapping at Dean in an effort to get him off. "Someone got a boyfriend?"

 “Geddoff! Yeah, he'll call, and  _no_ he's not my boyfriend Dean, god. That’s just- that's Gabriel, he’s  _ amazing. _ ”

  "Amazing huh? Tell me  _everything_ then Sammy."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND HERE WE ARE AT THE END OF YEAR ONE OF THEIR FIRST YEAR AT HOGWARTS! IF YOU READ ALL THE WAY TO HERE YOU DESERVE A GODDAMN COOKIE OR SOMETHING and I hope you stay tuned for Year Two which promises more drama, laughter, and general silliness on the part of Gabriel.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COME FIND ME AND TALK TO ME ON TUMBLR!  
> > synergygabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


End file.
